Revelation
by KrimsonKitsu
Summary: Kurama had thought he knew his role in the group. But, after his battle with Karasu, he learns just how wrong he was. Please R & R It's a one-shot. There are no indended pairings but imply away. :


**Revelation.**

_**Revelation: **__**a : an act of revealing to view or making known b: something that is revealed; especially : an enlightening or astonishing disclosure shocking revelations c : a pleasant often enlightening surprise (Merriam-Webster dictionary.)**_

"You're an idiot," Yusuke growls, even has he gently helps me sit down. The blood loss has wrecked some serious havoc to my senses; indeed I can barely see myteammates in front of me. But I can still hear the crowd reveling in my loss, a loss due to a simple technicality. However, I can't bring myself to feel anything but relief. I was able to walk away from our death match (almost under my own power.) It may have taken everything I possess but I was able to end the life of my opponent.

"I... am sorry, Yusuke," I repeat for what feels like the hundredth time. "I should have gotten to my feet sooner." It sickens me to hear how weak my voice is.

"I don't give a shit about that," Yusuke growls, kneeling down in front of me. I try to open my eyes, but it's difficult; the world is tilting at an unhealthy angle. Yusuke sighes, and I can hear the frown in his voice. "S'far as I can see, you won that match," Yusuke says, and in the pause I can practically feel the heat of the glare he is sending towards that referee, Juri, I think.

My brow furrows. "Then what?" I ask, pondering the meaning behind his words. I have no illusions towards my role in our team. We were all pushed together against ourwills. I may be a teammate, but I doubt my my human comrades count me among their inner circle. And the very idea of Hiei confiding in anyone is just simply laughable. Sure, they trust me to hold my own in battle and I trust them to do the same, but that's as far as our bond goes.

Or so I thought; but Yusuke's words surprised me. Of course that isn't unusual, Yusuke has been surprising me from the first day I met him. "I'm not sure I understand." I say.

"Why the hell didn't you stay down?" Yusuke demands, grabbing my collar a bit more roughly than I'm sure he intended. "Why did you keep fighting? Karasu wasn't a typical guy, he wanted more than the match! So why didn't you just bow out?"

I manage a weak smile. "You said it yourself, this was more than a match to him. Do you honestly think he would have let me quit?" I chuckle mirthlessly. "Besides, how could I let my team down?"

A stunned silence greets my words. I blink, trying to force my world into focus. I see all of them staring at me with something like disbelief in their eyes. Kuwabara makes an impatient noise in his throat. But, surprisingly, it is Hiei who speaks up.

"Kurama, you can be such a fool sometimes," he says scornfully. "You're not the only one who can win, you know?" He scoffs and glances up, seeing Bui in the arena. I see the glint in his eye and the shift in his body. I hear him say something to Yusuke, but the words slip past, their meaning beyond me. He glances down at me, his eyes scorching. "Get some rest, fool. Let me handle it."

He flits off, eagerly anticipating his own match. I sigh, Yoko's energy is indeed flowing into my body, but the injuries I sustained were severe. It will be quite some time before I am one hundred percent again.

"Yusuke? Could you help me up?" I ask, swallowing my pride. "I-I'd like to see his match."

Yusuke nods. "Of course." He gives his hand and I take it, feeling the warmth of it against my own cold skin. I get to my feet and stagger, but Yusuke grabs me, keeping me steady.

"Thank you, Yusuke," I say gratefully.

"God, you really got demolished," Yusuke comments.

I close my eyes, fighting the nausea that accompanies my sudden vertical position. My only reply comes in the form of a soft grunt.

"You don't have to keep proving yourself, you know," I jump at Kuwabara's voice and look over at him.

"I'm sorry?"

"Seems like every match of yours, you're always trying to prove your loyalty," Kuwabara says, looking away as though his words embarrass him. "No one doubts your commitment to us. We just don't want you to die... you're too good a friend."

I blink. Friend, huh? Now that's interesting. I can't say I've ever been counted as someone's friend. And until Kuwabara said it, I never realized how much I wanted that title. That young man... he is smarter than we all give him credit for.

I smile, suddenly feeling better than I have since my match ended. "Thank you, Kuwabara," I say softly. Predictably, Kuwabara blushes and looks away, muttering something about stupid mushy moments. I chuckle.

"Besides," Yusuke snorts. "You're supposed to be the smart one in our group. What are we supposed to do if you go and get yourself killed. We're supposed to be the battle hungry hot-heads, after all."

My smile widens. "Hiei's match is starting," is all I say. It's all I have to say.

Friends... hmm... perhaps that is not as much of a liability as I once thought.


End file.
